danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) jest postacią występującą w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc']]. Został przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superprogramista '''(超高校級の「プログラマー」chō kōkō kyū no “puroguramā.”). Był programistą, który stworzył wiele innowacyjnych oprogramowań. Pracował nad sztuczną inteligencją, która miałaby rzeczywistą inteligencję i ego. Chihiro został zabity przez '''Mondo Owadę w drugim rozdziale, po tym jak ujawnił mu swoją tajemnicę. Potajemnie stworzył i pozostawił program sztucznej inteligencji, Alter Ego, w celu wspierania ocalałych uczniów. Jest także twórcą Neo World Program wraz z Miayą Gekkogaharą i Yasuke Matsudą. O Chihiro wspomniano w Danganronpa Zero jako agent Yuty Kamishiro. Gra poboczną postać w Danganronpa 3 The end of Hope's Peak Academy. Wygląd Chihiro jest małym, zwinnym człowiekiem z wyglądem lalki, o krótkich, jasnobrązowych włosach i zielonkawo-brązowych oczach. Ubrany jest w ciemnozielony płaszcz z białą koszulką pod spodem, brązową spódnice, czarne skarpetki i białe buty. Osobowość Chihiro miał cichą i nieśmiałą osobowość. Chłopak posiadał kompleks na swoim punkcie, gdyż w przeszłości każdy uważał go za "słabego". Kiedy próbował przekonać Byakuyę Togamiego w rozdziale 2, ujawnił głębokie lekceważenie sporów występujących między przyjaciółmi. Kiyotaka Ishimaru wpadł na pomysł, że każdy powinien podzielić się własną tajemnicą, którą Monokuma planuje ujawnić. Oczywiście, większość z nich nie zgodziła się na ten pomysł, jednak Chihiro był jednym z nielicznych, którzy planowali ujawnić swoją tajemnicę z własnej woli. Zamiast popadania w rozpacz, stał się bardzo zdeterminowany, aby pokonać swoje słabości. Oprócz tego, że kocha rozmawiać o wszystkim, co dotyczy jego pracy jako programista jest również bardzo miłym człowiekiem, jak oświadczył w jednym ze swoich free time event'ów , że nie mógł znieść bólu komara. Historia Przed tragedią Za czasów dziecięcych, Chihiro był zbyt słaby, aby bawić się na zewnątrz z przyjaciółmi. Ponieważ w jakiś sposób chciał zabić wolny czas, chłopak zaczął programować. Pewnego dnia, Chihiro znalazł niepełny do pobierania system informacji, który był wykorzystywany do wprowadzania głosowego. Za pomocą tego programu, Chihiro zaczął modyfikować różne aplikacje i zrozumiał, że to jego powołanie. Jego ojciec pochwalił go za ciężką pracę, gdyż Chihiro w końcu odnalazł w sobie coś, z czego i on, i sam Chihiro może być dumny. Przez to chłopak pogrążył się w programowaniu. Kiedy urósł, Chihiro stał się przedmiotem dokuczania i zastraszania. Z tego powodu, chłopak wytworzył sobie "kompleks słabości" i aby uciec od zastraszania, Chihiro zaczął się ubierać jak dziewczyna, dzięki czemu rówieśnicy nie będą się nad nim znęcać. Jednakże, to tylko pogorszyło jego kompleks i uznał, że musi zachować to w tajemnicy. Pomimo tego, ostatecznie decyduje się ujawnić swoją tajemnice oraz zmienić na lepsze. Życie w Szkole Wzajemnego Zabijania Chihiro po raz pierwszy pojawił się wraz z innymi uczniami przed bramą szkoły. Chihiro był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty po egzekucji Leona Kuwaty. Uważał, że on i inni uczniowie nie byli lepsi niż Leon Kuwata, ponieważ pośrednio zamordowali go głosując na niego jako sprawcę. Pełne rozpaczy życie chłopców Gdy Byakuya został znaleziony w bibliotece po jego nagłym zniknięciu, zaczął antagonizować Chihiro, co sprawiło, że Mondo wtrącił się między ich, rozpoczynając kłótnie. Mimo dobrych intencji, oświadczenie Mondo zdemoralizowało Chihiro. Następnego dnia, uczniowie zebrali się w stołówce. Chihiro, wciąż czuł się zdemotywowany. Podczas sprzeczki Mondo z Ishimaru, chłopak zaczął płakać. Zaskoczony reakcją Chihiro, Mondo natychmiast pożałował swojego działania i obiecał chronić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. To dotknęło serce Chihiro tak bardzo, że zainspirowało go do podjęcia działań i stać się silniejszym, aby nie być ciężarem dla innych. Później, Sakura Ogami i Aoi Asahina, poprosiły go, aby poszedł z nimi do sali gimnastycznej, żeby razem poćwiczyć, jednak Chihiro odmówił ich zaproszenie, w obawie, że jego tajemnica zostanie ujawniona. Sekret Chihiro Monokuma wymyślił nowy motyw, którym były koperty z ich największymi sekretami. Początkowo, Chihiro był wstrząśnięty, że ktoś może odkryć jego sekret: "Zamiast noszenia męskich ubrań, Chihiro Fujisaki ubiera się jak dziewczyna". Jednakże zamiast się bać, stał się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, aby powiedzieć o swojej tajemnicy, starając zmienić siebie i być silniejszym. Doszedł do wniosku, że powinien podzielić się swoją tajemnicę z Mondo, którego Chihiro podziwiał. Zaprosił go więc do siłowni, by poćwiczyć. Tej nocy, Chihiro poszedł do magazynu, by poszukać koszulki, gdyż potrzebował się ubrać w coś innego. Spotkał on po swojej drodze Celestie Ludenberg, która akurat przechodziła obok schowka. Zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się hazardzistki, Chihiro szybko uciekł, nie wspominając, gdzie miał zamiar się udać. Gdy przybył do męskiej szatni, spotkał się z Mondo i objawił mu swój sekret. Jako, że Mondo wciąż był pod presją zagrożenia Monokumy. Czuł, że wybierając się nie uciekać od swojego problemu i aktywnie starać się uczynić swoje życie lepszym, Chihiro miał silniejszy charakter niż on. Mondo natomiast czuł się bardzo przytłoczony poczuciem winy rodzinnej i intensywnych, irracjonalne uczucie słabości przede wszystkim ze względu na wcześniejsze zagrożenie objawienia sekretu. Ostatecznie, jego zazdrość zamieniła się w morderczą wściekłość, co poprowadziło do przedwczesnej śmierci Chihiro. Alter Ego Później okazało się, że Chihiro, próbując odkryć tajemnice Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, stworzył sztuczną inteligencję i ją ukrył w jedynym miejscu wolnym od kamer. Dzięki jego dziełu, uczniowie byli w stanie uciec z Akademii. Życie na Wyspie Wzajemnego Zabijania Chihiro był osobą, która utworzyła Alter Ego, sztuczną inteligencję, która później dołączyła do Fundacji Przyszłości i obserwowała "Neo World Program". Zaś jego dzieło, Alter Ego, stworzyło Chiaki Nanami i Usami. Relacje Mondo Owada Chihiro podziwia Mondo, myśląc, że ma dużo siły, choć nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że napięcie emocjonalne Mondo było z podowu Monokumy przez zamiar ujawnienia tajemnicy wszytskich osób. Przedtem Chihiro i Mondo mieli ze sobą dobre relacje. Mondo bronił Chihiro przed Byakuyą, pokazując swoją niechęć do zastraszania ludzi słabych. Wkrótce po tym, Mondo pokazał inną stronę siebie, kiedy przypadkowo krzyknął na Chihiro, powodując jego płacz. Mondo natychmiast przeprosił i obiecał, że nigdy już nie krzyknie oraz przysiągł na jego cześć jako człowieka. Dzięki temu udało mu się pocieszyć Chihiro. Po tym, jak Chihiro ujawnił swoją tajemnicę Mondo, że ten chce się zmienić, Mondo wpadł w szał i zabił go w chłopięcej szatni. Po realizacji tego, co zrobił, Mondo próbował zachować w tajemnicy śmierć Chihiro tak długo, jak to możliwe poprzez zmianę miejsca zbrodni i zniszczenie jego identyfikatora w saunie. Mondo miał ogromne wyrzuty winy za zabicie Chihiro i uważał, że musi odpokutować za to, co zrobił. Alter Ego Chihiro stworzył Alter Ego ze starego laptopa znalezionego w bibliotece. Alter Ego posiada najwyższy szacunek dla Chihiro, odnosząc się do niego jako "Mistrz". Chihiro ukrył Alter Ego w szatni, w nadziei, że to pomoże innym uczniom uciec ze szkoły. Taichi Fujisaki Taichi jest ojcem Chihiro i utalentowanym inżynierem oprogramowania, którego twórczość zainspirowała Chihiro do stworzenia własnego A.I. Obaj mieli bliskie relacje, pojawiając się uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi na zdjęciu, które Komaru i Toko znajdują w dzienniku jego ojca. Ostatnie słowa Taichi do nich, zanim wydaje się, że umierają, to jego ostatnie życznie, które się nie spełniło, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swojego "pięknego dziecka" Chihiro. W nie kanonicznym planie Danganronpy V3 Ultimate Development Plan z Hiyoko Saionji, Chihiro mówi Hiyoko, że otrzymał prezent świąteczny od ojca i był zawstydzony tym, że został przywieziony bezpośrednio do szkoły. Hiyoko beszta Chihiro, czując się zazdrosna o bliskie relacje Chihiro z ojcem, i mówi mu, aby poszedł przyjąć ten prezent lub go wyrzucił. Chihiro zgadza się zaakceptować to i mówi, że pójdzie i odpowiednio podziękuje ojcu. Cytaty *"Cześć, miło mi Cię poznać. Jestem Chihiro Fujisaki..." *"Przepraszam, przenika mnie wstyd, gdy muszę siebie przedstawiać... Nieważne, mam nadzieję, że się będziemy dogadywać..." *"...Co? Może mi się tylko wydaje, ale... nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej?" *"Nie mogę wyrazić tego, jak bardzo mnie raduje możliwość sprawiania innym radości!" *"Komary to także istoty żywe, one też mogą mieć swoje własne rodziny..." *"Jestem całkowicie bezużyteczny bez mojego komputera..." *"Bardzo rozwinąłem się, jeśli chodzi o programowanie i tworzenie sztucznej inteligencji... ale gdy temat dotyczy świadomości, wciąż czuję, że przede mną jeszcze długa droga. Może to nawet nie być możliwe... Nie wiem jak to ubrać w słowa, ale... Nieważne jak genialny i szczegółowy jest program... Nieważne jak ten program dobrze symuluje ludzki umysł... To wciąż za mało. Gdyby program był tylko *symulacją* myśli, zawsze czegoś by tam brakowało. Cóż... zgaduje, że najbardziej pasującym słowem jest... dusza." *"Gdybyś w jakiś sposób mógł przenieść swoją duszę do dysku, może wtedy powstałaby dobra SI. Tak, wiem. To nie jest język programisty. Nawet nie wiem czy w ogóle to by działało." *"Chcę...zacząć ćwiczyć. Jestem taki słaby... Myślałem, że gdybym porozmawiał o tym z kimś silnym, w jakiś sposób by to mnie zmotywowało." *"Widzisz, w sztucznej inteligencji jest silne SI i słabe SI. Słabe SI nie dorównuje ludzkiej inteligencji. Jest to zwykłe oprogramowanie do rozwiązywania problemów. Słabe SI tak naprawdę nie posiada własnych myśli, to po prostu ma już w sobie zaprogramowane określone funkcje." (opisując słabe SI) *"Zaś silne SI jest programem, który może posiąść własną świadomość. To znaczy, silne SI jest kompletną jednostką, programem komputerowym wykorzystującym swoje oblicze. Jednak, to jedynie hipoteza. Mnóstwo ekspertów nie uważa nawet, że jest to możliwe." (opisując silne SI) Ciekawostki *"Fujisaki" (不二 咲) może znaczyc "Dwa rozkwitające (kwiaty)", podczas gdy "Chihiro" (千尋) przekłada się na "Tysiąc pytań" * Na początku Danganronpy, Chihiro pyta się Makoto czy wcześniej się już nie spotkali, co jest małą podpowiedzią do ich utraty pamięci. * Chihiro to jedyna postać, której obrazek memoriału był zmieniony w anime Danganronpy; zamiast zwykłego portretu, była jego ilustracja, w której się uśmiechał i patrzał na wprost. * W trybie szkolnym, nawiązuje on do Usami oraz Czwórki Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia, mówiąc, że chciałby mieć chomika lub królika, zastanawiając się przy tym czy jest jakiś w szkole. es:Chihiro Fujisaki en:Chihiro Fujisaki fr:Chihiro Fujisaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc